Marry Me
by Malkavian-Acts
Summary: my second Yuffentine---Yuffie and Vinnie go to dinner and Vinnie has a surprise for Yuffie.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or its characters.

This is my second Yuffentine

I eyed someone's bag of materia as I walked beside Vincent. I shook my head and looked away.

'_You gave that up, remember?'_ I asked myself as we went into a fancy restaurant. Vinnie-I mean Vincent, was taking me out on a date tonight. Yes, we finally admitted that we loved each a few months ago, heck maybe even a year, and he asked me on a date tonight. He's so sweet. He was dressed in formal wear tonight instead of his usual apparel, and I could tell he wasn't very happy about it. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a crimson undershirt and black tie and his long hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail making his crimson eyes very easy to see. I was wearing a dress tonight which I wasn't happy about either. It was a silver evening dress made of stain with a red sash tied underneath my bust with black lace showing slightly underneath and silver high heels. Heels are by the way really hard to walk in compared to my usual boots. Every five seconds Vincent has to grab my arm to make sure I don't fall over.

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips as we sat down, relieving my aching feet. Vincent heard and chuckled softly. I smiled at him and grabbed a menu to see what to order. A waiter soon came, to our orders, and left leaving us in the slight mumble of other peoples' conversations. Vinnie looked at me and smiled softly upon seeing me pouting. He knew I wanted him to start a conversation since he is the quiet type, but he only does that in private and only if I do something first. Not only that but he probably knows its annoying me and him being Mr. Sadistic is probably enjoying my annoyance…Meanie. So I started a conversation instead, which he very quietly followed. Eventually we got our food which was too small for the price Vinnie's paying for, ate which I'm still hungry, left, and went to the park, yes after many visits Rufus put one in since I pretty much begged Reno to beg him, it worked.

So now, Vinnie is sitting on the bench and I, being a sophisticated lady not wishing to destroy my beautiful dress, sat on his lap. His arms were around my waist and my back was leaning against his chest with my head lazily resting on his shoulder. We sat quietly for I-don't-know-how-long just enjoying each other's presence. I sighed contently and snuggled into his warmth when the clouds finally moved showing the full moon which seemed to sparkle. Suddenly, Vinnie placed his hand over my eyes.

"Vincent, what are y-" I started to protest. He shushed me.

"Just keep your eyes closed," he whispered in my ear which made me shiver. He had me stand up and then he removed his hands. "Don't open them yet." I stood there for a minute and heard a quiet rustle of clothing. "Okay, you can open them now." I opened my eyes and squealed. Vinnie was kneeling in front of me with his hand behind his back. "Yuffie Kisiragi, would you-"

"Wait." I dragged him up in a standing position, put my hand on his shoulders and put my lecture face on, yes I do have one. "You sure about this?" I asked he nodded. "You're not going to grow wings, fly away, and leave me broken hearted?" He seemed to think about it which I raised my eyebrow at but he chuckled and said no. "Okay," I pushed him back down and let him hold onto my right hand. "Proceed," I told him.

"Yuffie Kisiragi, would you marry me?" he said bringing his hand from behind his back showing a box. He opened it showing a ring with instead of diamond, its center held a carved materia that was shaped in the way a diamond would appear. I squealed and nodded. He put the ring on my left ring finger and stood up. I glomped him and started crying. He laughed and started petting my hair.

"You know what this means?" I told him when I finally stopped crying. He kissed my nose.

"What?" he asked.

"Now we have to spend lots of time planning a wedding which will mean lots of time with, if you're lucky, a women wedding planner who the whole time will swoon over you completely forgetting you're off limits," I pouted. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"We'll just make sure it's a guy so you get swooned over or have no wedding planner at all," he said.

"Nah, knowing my luck he'd turn out to be gay," I said pouting again. He laughed and kissed me again. I sighed. Strange how something as small as the sentence 'Will you marry me?' can change your whole life in mere moments.

Please review


End file.
